The present invention relates to a sliding sleeve of a clutch, in an automotive vehicle or for like purposes, for use with a radially adjustable antifriction bearing.
A sliding sleeve having an anti-friction bearing of the above-indicated type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 22 42 140. Positioned in the radial slot between the outer ring of the bearing and the cap of the sliding sleeve is the obliquely inclined leg of an L-shaped spring ring. This produces radially directed spring-action of the outer ring in the sliding sleeve. The inclined leg of the spring ring is comprised of spring-action extensions with free spaces between neighboring extensions. This development has an essential disadvantage. Experience has shown that lubricant passes out of the anti-friction bearing into the radial slot between the outer ring and the cap of the sliding sleeve. The free spaces in the inclined leg prevent retention of the lubricant in the sliding sleeve. Since no other obstacles to the passage of lubricant are provided, the lubricant passes to the outside of the bearing. This increases the danger of insufficient lubrication in the anti-friction bearing. Furthermore, the lubricant which has escaped can lead to disturbances in operation when it, for instance, passes into the region of the clutch linings.
The second leg of the spring ring is intended to serve as a seal for the anti-friction bearing. But it also does not fulfill its purpose. The spring ring is rigidly connected to the sliding sleeve and can thus not participate in the radial movements of the antifriction bearing. There must therefore always be a slot between the seal and the inner ring. This also leads to the emergence of lubricant, with the disadvantage indicated above.